


Oy With the Plot Twist Already!

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Teen Wolf has been Gilmored [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crossover, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Internalized Acephobia, Multi, Neglected Jess Mariano, Neglected Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: Friday Night Dinners just got a lot more awkward and emotionalPrequel to first story in this series. Dont have to read that one to understand this.





	1. Cinnamon's Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of Teen Wolf and Gilmore Girls is probabaly needed. Some canon will be used. For those reading this after the first story in the series, there will be an au version starring Maddy later on.

Lorelai was torn. The past month had been draining her. Reconnecting with her parents just so her daughter could get the education she needed was stressful. And now she had to come up with a way to attend two funrals.  
Distant relative or the neighbores pet.  
Not to mention the awkwardness between her and Rorys teacher. She hates the early parts to dating. 'You also hate certain other later parts of dating...shut up internal voice!' Her thoughts so fubbled that they almost miss the enterence to Lukes.

"Coffeecoffeecoffee! And a bagel, oooh! And those chocolate foods right there, and whatever Mrs Patty is having." With barely a foot in the door and her order is complete.

With a chuckle, Mrs Patty yells out, "eggs benedic over waffles with banana fosters syrup. How you doing Lorelai? You and that cutie your crushing on settle the score?" 

Lorelai marvels at how they could possible know that, 'ah, small town, or maybe shes psycic...hmmm...shoehorn!purplepeopleeater!' Taking a sip of her coffee,  
"What man? No man. Nope, no such crush on a teacher at my daughters school."

Mrs. Patty laughs at the answer and continues her lunch.

'Le sigh...if only i could time skip past this phase...'

TWGGTWGG

One week of dating (rory and dean), a set of birthday parties, first kisses and planning for Halloween later

TWGGTWGG

Rory opens the door as shes getting ready to leave for school to find a guy about her age standing there looking beyond shocked. "Um...hello?"

The guy runs a hand over his buzzcut and awkwardly introduces himself,  
"Right...um...hi...my names Stiles...um im here to..um. here to speak to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the 2nd...please. i have medical papers and evidence that suggest some pretty plot twisty stuff.. uh..like, seriously plot twisty. Like, pretty sure they could make an ABC family tv show...or is FreeForm? Such a stupid change. Dont get it...any..anyway. evidence! Yep! For about the switched at birth plot twist. Here." And with a handful of papers shoved into her hands, Rory urgently calls out for her mom.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles is sitting in a home that would make that Jackass jealous. After their first awkward meeting and dna test and angry calls from angry sheriffs about running off across the country ("I didnt run! I flew! One plane ride, few hours, im fine" "yeah, you flew...on money you didnt ask for, with permission you forged. And you are not fine! Your grounded") Stiles and his 'hers?...hmm' new family waiting for the arrival of said angry Sheriff. 

"Is Stiles a nickname?"

With a flailing of limbs that nearly cause the demise of a vace, Stiles turns to find his 'do i like that pronoune?' bio mom standing there. 

"Uhh...yeah...my mom...she wanted to name me after my grandfather but..uh..hes Polish and not many people can pronounce it...so...yeah...that and i didnt really like it. Much perfered going by my last name. Which then upgraded to Stiles. Did you know the word nickname stared as ekename in 1303?" With the ice brocken, the two settle down to a nice talk of random trivia.


	2. Give Him Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief time skip. Hopefully when i get better at writting i can expand in the events.

Between dating and breaking up with Max the teacher, figuring out her friendship with Luke was to only ever be a firendship, witnessing her daughters first relationship, spending the winter holidays with her son ('gosh, still cant get over that') shes now face to face with her ex. The Ex. The Ex that is getting verbally beaten down by their genetic descendent. 'you go kid. Give him hell!'

"...shole! (("Language!")) Sorry pops. Scum! A no good dirty rotten pig stealin scum sucking sack of worm puke! (("Nice!" "Lorelai!"))You think you can just roll up here and use me and the person you thought was your daughter to get into our moms pants? No! All kinds of no! Wanna hear it in spanish? No! Get. Out!" 

And away he goes. 'Never to return! Wow, bit dramatic, but one can hope.'

"Nice insult kid. Combo of the movie Holes and tv show Over My Dead Body right? Such classics. We should binge watch those when we get home. Ooo! Maybe combine other fandom insults! Make a game of it. Uh.. lets see.." Lorelai and Stiles spend the next hour creating creative insults and seeing if the other can guess where its from, much to the amusment of Rory and the horror and embaressment of the adults.

TWGGTWGG

Rory couldnt believe the tenacity of her friend. Stiles truly was a force of nature once you hurt those he cared about. 'Controled chaos' she thought with a grin. 

The past few months had been a world wind of emotions. Finding out she wasnt a Gilmore but a Stilinski shook her center of gravity. She felt out of place and like an imposter. She knows her behavior has been affecting her work and friendships. She just doesnt know how to bring it up when her mom and grandparents seem so cool with everything.

TWGGTWGG

Sheriff John Stilinski had been going through one stressfull event after another. Coming home to find his son missing with a note explaing the two day old diner was in the fridge and he was in the East Coast was a wake up call to get his shit together. He now had a daughter. Which meant two kids to parent. 

The past two and half months had him and Stiles spending as much time as they could getting to know the Gilmores. Emily had suggested an exchange program for the summer. He wanted so bad for that to work. To be a better father. He just wished work would let up long enough to get things done. With a sip of his whiskey he got back to investigating a disappearence of a young women named Uma Boyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris will not be apart of this story.   
> Uma Boyd is Boyds sister that they hinted at during the show  
> Based on Uma from The Descendents


	3. Summer Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying out different LGBT+ storylines for multiple people. Plus a different history for some. With Lorelai i want to explore a bit of her interalized issues of self. Ranging from comments made in the revival about feeling like she wasnt a gilmore or her trouble at remebering good things about her parents at the funeral, to headcanons that her parents had a simliar raising poliocy as the Gellers that left Lore feeling abandoned and unwanted. 
> 
> She will be on the ace spectrum. She also has issues with not feeling normal when going through life and progressing a relationship is one of those things, so there will be angsty issues.
> 
> Her comments to herself about her feelings are mean spirited. They will get less so as she starts to heal from her issues and embrace her ace self as a legit being

Lorelai had just recieved a 1000 yellow dasies. A 1000. Yellow dasies. Just like she said she wanted. 

But...well.

She felt like everything was moving so fast. One second her and max were broken up, back together and the next there was a potential engagement. Marriage. Something her parents had been hoping for years would happen. But She...she didnt want too. First thing, she knew her feelings for Max were not leading towards forever. Secondly, she wasnt ready for eveything that being married entailed.

('How do i explain that i would be a crappy wife because of some stupid, unexplainable....thing that prevents me from moving past the kissing stage...such a fucking mess. Like, "oh sorry honey, i know i slept with someone already, like, hello...offspring right over there, but it was more awkward then all my friends have said and has created a lot of confusing feelings that i hate and any other attempts to repeat have been met with...disgust." yeah great talk THAT would be...fuck. i just want to have something in my life be considered normal.)

TWGGTWGG

Rory was angry a everyone. And she didnt know how to stop being angry.

Her mother for rejecting a cool person that wanted to be apart of their family. A person that she wanted to be apart of their family. 

Angry at her grandmother for insinuating things about her mom that she knew hurt her regardless of how muched she smiled and joked. 'Seriously, listening to her go on an on about mom doing this and that for half the flight to Beacon Hills is driving me crazy'

Angry at the plane attendints for bothering her every few minutes 'their just doing the job, stop it'

Angry at...she didnt even know! Just angry. 'I just want to go home'

TWGGTWGG

Stiles resigned. 'Well played, dad, well played'. He thought about how he was conned into having Deputy Tara fly with him. 'Ugh, way to use your sheriff powers for evil'. Here he was, sitting a plane once again headed to his....Lorelais home town. ('Just say mom...its okay.') With a sigh, he got back to his puzzle books and continued to quiz Tara on the Mesocozic period. 

A while later a "Mr. Stilinski? Water?" From one of the flight attendents asked. He nodded distractedly, 'mr. Him. He. Impliying the person being adressed is male. But...what makes them male? Transgender has been a well known concept but...but i dont think thats right...i...dont get it.'

TWGGTWGG

Sheriff John Stilinski sat at his desk going over files if his latest case. It would be the final read through before his week vacation. Enough time to get some family bonding time started. He had gotten the cheat sheet from Lorelai the other day and was amazed by the similarities between Rory and Stiles. 

Both would rather visit museums and librarys then arcades. Both would rather spend the entire summer in doors reading then play sports or camp. 'Well, not this summer. Theres going to be more outdoors activity. Get the blood moving. Stay healthy.'

He is hoping he can convince Stiles to at least try out for a sport for Junior year. Unlike last yesr when he caved to Stiles plees to not have him play or join clubs. 'Not this year. Junior year is going to be his year of getting out there. Engaging. Socializing.yep.'. 

With a plan in motion, he got ready to leave for the airport.

TWGGTWGG

Rory was walking along the sidewalk trying to remember the directions to the diner her dad mentioned. So far she passed plenty of diners, a cementary, a mini mart, an insylum. But no diner. How can a town smaller then Stars Hollow be so complicated. 'At least my bout of angery homesickness is over.'

She was startled out of her thoughts by a cough from the park bench in front of her. A girl that looked her age was resting from what looked like a nice run. 'Maybe they know. Okay rory, you got this...go up, say hi, ask, leave...breath'

"Escuse, me? Hi...um hello...im looking for this diner..um Cornor Stone? Um im supposed to meet my dad, the sheriff. Sheriff stilinski. Obviously. Or not ibviously. I dont actually know how many people actually know their sheriffs name besides the ones that vote and criminals. And you seem too young to vote. But that doesnt mean i think your a criminal mastermind. Um...can you please direct me to the diner before i insult you anymore then i already have" the last part was squeaked out by a completly embaressed mess. 

The girl laughed and smirked, "sure. My names erica. i guess it would be wise to stay on your good side if thats your version of insulting. Its this way. I will even walk you. After all, what kind of crinimal mastermind would i be if i didnt try to get the sheriffs daughter on my side?" With a smirk that Rory felt was boarding on flirty, she set off following Erica. 

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was in awe at the pets that filled the local adoption place. he was finally getting a chance to get a pet. The person helping them, Lindsey, a girl his age, lead them to the puppies and kittens. And after a good 30 minutes getting snuggled to death by fluffs he wondered off towrd the back of the store. And he found the best one. "A boa. You want a boa. You know what they eat right?" He heard his...Lorelai say. He nodded as he started listing all the trivia he had compiled about housing snakes. He so had this.

TWGGTWGG

Babette was trilled to be hosting this summers Hobby Fair ('certantly beat having to teach those old immortal curmudgens about how things had changed'). She was stationed next to the Wall of Murals on the outskirts of town with her group of young adults...and a gilmore. While he wasnt supposed to be in this class, she couldnt help but laugh at his attempts to be sublte and nonshalant in sneaking by. With a full bodied laugh, she started her lessons.

"This place is great for getting inspiration for your art. You got the trees, a desserted park thats regrowing its earthyness and this Wall of Murals that the town voted to keep up. We are going to be studing the use of color in different forms. So first lesson, identifying color and how our surroundings and our own eyes can effect our perpective of what color is."

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai was stuck helping Kirk with the resheduled Halloween in May event. Apparntly, because Chrismas in July was a saying, meant that the other holidays deserved their chance. 

She was at least having fun brainstorming costume ideas with her friends and son. If nothing else, this was proving to be a good way to bond with her new family. 

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was wondering if the Batwomen shiloette was good or was too much curves, if the curves even mattered. 'Testing the waters on my gender...i...guess this is okay. I look about as nice as i do in my own clothes. Which is usually a meh...Hmmm...' he continued to ponder as he looked in the mirror.

TWGGTWGG

One magical halloween party later

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai woke with a start. She remembered bits and pieces from the party last night but they were...odd. like, she remebered getting really into the mindset of her witch outfit. Like pretending she was throwing curses and charms. 'Ughhh...what a night...hope non of those curses were real...ha...would suck for them...ugh' with a tired shuffle out her room, she made her way down staires. 

TWGGTWGG

Erica was listen with astonishment as her new friend Rory talked and talked faster then the Flash. She tnought this Stars Hollow sounded really cool. Holding festivals evrry month, what a fun idea. Couldnt imagine this place trying that. This new family was angry at the Walcotts, something about stealing their food, and the Walcotts had joked that maybe theyll just find a new source. She got the feeling that the neighbores didnt think the invitation to come over for diner was genuine. 

Quarling neighbors aside, she didnt think some of the more popular residents would be partying. Mr. Lahey, the guy in charge of the cementary and mrs Lahey, the women in charge of the flower shop, were grieving following the death of their oldest who had joined the army a few years back. 

'Oh well, maybe we can create our own partys.' She continued to listen as Rory gushed about her friend Lanes band.

TWGGTWGG

Two awkword Friday Night Diners later, the town was gearing up for Thanksgiving in June

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai was with her son and his new friend, malia, at the town meeting listeing to their town selectmen, tayler, go on and on about how thankgiving in the summer was ruined by the turkey theves. She saw her son raise his hand, "what bout trying other foods for the dinner? I can make a mean set of polish dishes. Al can provide the Chinese food.." he was cut off by Taylers loud denile and staement that turkey was the only food accepted at Thanksgiving. 

With sevrral snorts and outrage, mrs patty took charge and started the vote, "Oh, tayler. Those in favor of a pot luck style international diner?" A room full of 'ays' resounded. "those opposed? ("Nay") great, motion carried. Pot luck dinner is ago. Goodnight" Lorelai was laughing at taylers attempts to reverse the vote. 

TWGGTWGG

"Shes probably a vampire"  
"Yeah, probably...a psychic one too."  
"REALLY?"  
"I think so. She seems to know things." Lorelai continued explainging several times Mrs Patty had surprised her over the years. 

She and her son were sitting with his friend Malia and her parents, a new girl Payton and Kira, an old classmate of Rorys, and her parents. They were eating Stiles favorite Polish dish, Duck Blood Soup ('mrs patty sure does seem to like the blood part') which reminded her of sweat and sour soup. Kiras dad, the english teacher at e local highschool pipped up, "So, Payton, how are how you enjoying our town? You know, my daughter Kira could help give you a tour. Kira! Say hello." Lorelai had to hide the wince and the empathetic tug at her heart at seeing a parent unintentionaly embaress their offspring. 

"Hi...um..i can certantly show you around...i guess. If you want. You dont have to. I mean your probably busy with...um...other stuff. To busy to hang out with." She was interupted by and over enthusastic reply "of course. I would love to hang out with guys. I...um...i mean, if your okay with coming along Stiles, malia?" Lorelai had to laugh at her sons deer in the headlights expression as two very shy and awkwardly energetic personalities converged on him.

TWGGTWGG

Rory was bored. So, so bored. Her dad was working double shifts nearly every day and when he wasnt, he was too tired to do anything. She wondered if it was always like this. She didnt know how to ask him to go to any of the events she had planned when he came home looking so tired. Why oh why did she have to be do awkward. 

Her firend erica was in the hospital after suffering a seizure and wasnt expected to leave for another few days. She had never had to deal with someone who was in the hospital or cronically ill. 'How do i make her feel happy? Can i just walk into the hospital? Are there going to be patients with axes in their chest rolling by? What if they dont let me back? What if i get lost? Fall through an open door into anither demenstion and everyone forgets about me?' Her thoughts were interupted by her grandmas cough, "we're here. Go ask the front desk where your friends room is." And with a task that seemed easier said then done, rory set off.

TWGGTWGG

Several summertime holidsy versions later

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai was teaching Stiles to sew and knit. A relaxing bonding time interupted only by the silly noises Stiles seemed to let out every so on when he acomplished something. 

With ut being late July, everything was winter holiday themed. Hats, vests, beards, fingerless gloves, reindeers, a snake and snowflakes littered the floor around them. 'Wait...a snake?' 

"Stiles. Do you know where your snake, coleslaw, is?"  
"Hmmm? Umm...why do you ask?"  
"....."  
".....!"  
"Offspring. What have i told you about having the snake in certain rooms?"  
"....they were lonely. And i needed measuements for their santa hat"  
"...."  
"...fine! No need for Mom Eyebrow configuration 79"

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was surprised it wasnt til after the partys ended that the trouble started.

What started as a series of pranks between him and his friends, somehow ended the entire town covered in pink soap bubbles and zombies in

(("Zombies?"))  
"Yes rory, zombies. Now...flashback to 3 weeks ago....are you flashing back?"  
(("Yes, woowwooo, title card. July 26. 3 weeks eariler "))

 

Stiles was acting more distracted lately. Kira was worried. Her firend kept getting lost in thought, jumping from tangent to tangent. It was like he was being pulled in so many directions and he couldnt help but try to choose all of them.

It was the next day that her and malia confronted him about it. Apparently he had forgotten to take his medication after the intense partying. 

Malia became concerned that it would happen again and left reminders for him. Which became her go to method of comunicating with everyone. Post it note here, there, everywhere. 

Really. Everywhwere.

She just spent far too many seconds digging in her purse to find change for coffee between all the leftover notes. she was beyond done with the notes. Time for revenage.

Four hours, 250 notes later, her work was done. 'Muhahahahaha'

TWGGGWGG

Malia was not amused. Nor was she waiting for retaliation. This was war.

Lukily for her, kiras and stiles parents were acomidating to her plans. It was good to have inside help. She set about setting up all of the balloons in both their bedrooms, kiras locker at her gym and stiles hobby closet in Lorelais work room. 

Now to sit back and watch her prey battle the odds.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was planning his revenage on malia a few days later when payton made her attack.

Apparently she has a thing about being called out on her lateness. And has retaliated in kind. He was currently trying to figure out how to get her back while he ran to his art class. Which started 30 minutes ago. A few tampered clocks makes for poor arrival times.

Vengence will be calculated. Swift. And...timely...'hahah omg, puns'

By the end of the week, he was laughing so much he fell to the floor at the incoming messages from his friends asking were all the ringing clocks were. 

(("EVERYWHERE. MUHAHAHAHA"))

TWGGTWGG

Malias plans were put on hold as the town inexplictly ran out of balloons. 'How rude. As if they dont remember how time sensitive and important a prank war is.'

When she was finally able to get her attack going, her prey were actually more prepared with a quicker defense then she would have liked. 'Oh well, this is much more fun'

And with that, she went back pelting her friends with waterballons.

TWGGTWGG

Kira may have an escentric fashion sense but so that does not include missmatched socks. Yet. 'These are actually a cute idea..hmm' 

She searched for clues as to who would be the thief and found nothing. 'So either stiles or payton. They have a nack for not leaving evidence.'

An hour later, malia, payton and her were chasing stiles around town. He just made an impressive leap over a man in the cementary when they finally caught him. They were so busy laughing they almost missed the mans startled yell and paniced run.

"Oh..my...word, look what youve done...RUNNNN"

Sharing a confused look with her friends, they set off to Lukes for food.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was screaching as another zombie grabed him out of the pink bubbles. 'What kind of college students decided to have a zombie party in a random town?' He thought as he ran behind Lukes truck, 'or i hope its Lukes truck. Cant see anything.' 

Mrs patty and babette had come into the dinner soon after the bubbles started to appear talking up a storm about the students trying to scare everyone and to not go outside. Well he and his group decided to have some fun of their own. 

Except these students must be in the drama department cause they were very much in the mode of zombie. 'Maybe stayiny in is a wise idea..' and with that, he dodged a zombie and locked the dinner door behind him.

TWGGTWGG

"so, there you have it...last month of summer. How about yours?"  
(("Omg. Thats sounds so fun. Ugggghhhh....the only fun bit has been reading with erica. Grandma has somehow rangled herself into a membership with the local society members, which keeps her extra busy and dad has barely been home or awake to do much. Theres nothing to do in this town. I dont know how you can stand it. Oh. Did you ask dad if you could go to school in stars hollow?"))  
"Yeah, he signed all the papers and what not..."  
(("Thats great. We can finally spend more time together."))  
"Yeah, great. So anyway, are you going to keep in contact with erica..."

Stiles continued his talk with rory for a few more minutes before getting dinner. 'I got a good feeling about this year. New school, new friends, a parent that actually wants me there...yeah it will be a much better year.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The zombies were real. The group just doent know about magic yet. The guy they bothered was a necromancer. Interupting a spell is very bad.  
> And mrs patty is a vampire.
> 
> The wallcotts are wendigos...they eat people. Inviting the neighbores over, who also eat pepole, was a threat.


	4. This House is Bitchin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz is an abusive alcoholic  
> She says stuff. Once in this chapter.
> 
> Also that halloween party that happened in chapter 3 was a take on the costumes becoming real.

Stiles was dealing with trying to survive this sport thing. Its been a month sense school began and they. Were. Tired. 

The only saving grace about this day was Luke nephew was expected to be living with him. They were supposed to be over at his/her place tonight for diner. Plus, he/she was trying a way to see if pronounes would help figure out this gender thing.

'New friend...potential friend....a classmate at best.'

TWGGTWGG

Jess wanst expecting much from this town. So far their uncle was only a tad bit mor welcoming then their....Liz.

("Dont you..yo..call me MOM...imz not...i dontwant to be YOUR mommmm...ungratful shit....")

Her voice rang through their mind as it has done the past week. She had never been kind about how they always bothered her and her bf of the week, but this was the first time she had actually stuck wuth the threat to kick them out. 

At least there was a pair of cute siblings that could be nice friend material. Or dating.

TWGGTWGG

Rory was busy reading the notes Jess had made in her book. Thrilled to see someone else actually get what the book was about. Thrilled that someone else understood how reading was fun and not a sourse of pain unlike her boyfriend. While her boyfriend read, it was the miniimum of school requried books.

She got back to reading, throughly willimg to waste the night on the book then sleep.

TWGGTWGG

Lane and Stiles were in awe as the new guy, Lukes nephew Jess, took the giant oaf and his team down a peg or two just with his words. He was like an angry puffed up kitten rearing his claws and fangs in the face of hyienas.

It wasnt til lunch that they could congradulate him on his success.

"Thanks. Its a shame though. The one with the dark hair was cute. To bad his personality was not"

Stiles snd her shared a look, thinking they may have misheard, "cute? You...um..like guys? ("Yep") oh. Rory ...um thought you were flirting with her the other day. ("I was") you..were..("flirting. Yep. Its called Bi") oh...cool." Lane could see stiles getting lost in his own mind as this information was catalogued, prosessed, researched to bits. She would have to keep her window unlocked for his 2 am research binge sharing that always happened. Last time it was on using plastic bags as yarn material aka plarn. 

"That a problem?" It was asked quietly she almost missed it, "NO. i mean nope. No problem. He just gets into these must research everything modes. So, did you leave a girl or boyfriend back home." The conversation continued til the bell rang.

TWGGTWGG

Kira was laughing at the recount of the prank that someone did to tayler. A simple body outline. So great. She pissed she missed it. But her parents kept acting strange. Wanted her to stay home the past few nights. She was fine.

"You were not fine. You nearly got struck by lightning. Of course their worried."

Malia, ever the one to call out when your being an idiot. "Your right. ("Of course i am.") Stiles still coming over?" She saw malia nod and they continued to wait. 

A few minutes later he burst in with Jess and started going on and on about a new movie and icecream and bowling that it almost distracted her from noticing how teary eyed Jess looked. 

She was about to ask when stiles was in her face and directing her to the car, whiperering, "hes very upset about that town meeting. Dont mention anything. We are all going to band together to party and take his mind off how the town is this close to bringing pitchforks and torches."

With a nod they started driving. 'Well, heres hoping we can get his mind away from his troubles...'

TWGGTWGG

The man nearly hit something as he was flying through the air after having been thrown by his enemy. He felf himself slowly healing. To slowly to stop the people from getting out of the car.  
"Ge..get.."

His attempts to get them to go were thwarted by his enemy grabbing two of them and speeding off into the woods. He had only one chance to try and save them.With a great effort he grabbed the nearst person, thankfully not the kitsune ('i want to live uncursed thankyou') but a screching, flailing Spark, and bite. 

After drinking a few. Just enough, he speed off. Following the obvious trail. He found then, abandoned by a cave. they two had been bitten 'well, their shockingly alive. He must be hoping a pack will give him power to save him. Not likely asshole'.

He leaped away. Hoping to be back to help the newly turned weres. But instead ran and tripped face first into a glowing energy portal 'fuc..'

TWGGTWGG

Jess could see the wound healing. It was healing. After an hour. Thankfully unlike malias, nothing else was happening yet. But malia, well, her seizures were done but now she was growing nails and fangs and sideburns.

Kira, bless her adorable heart, was going from injured person to injured person, making time to check for something she didnt even know. But here. Now. It was the thought that count. 'Knowing at least two people actually care...i wonder if i can blame the tears on the pain?'

They felt kira wiping away said tears. "Stiles called our friend payton. Shes always talking about magic. She might know whats happening. She said she would meet us at the old abandoned house thats up a ways. She thinks a building is much better then a cave." Jess could just nod and start trying to move towards to car which was still on the side of the road.

They woke up confused as to when they even fell asleep. Or when they got to the house. Stiles was sitting next to them, typing on his laptop. The clicking noise was grating this early. "Shupthfuup." 'Holy gravely voice, batman. Lets try that after water. Oh, thank you stiles'

TWGGTWGG

"Werewolves. And vampires, but i dont appear to be changing so. Just werewolves for right now. Dont worry. I...we..can totaly chain you both up, feed you some mice. I have a boa, i can do it." He..'no she...you promised to test it out...' she spent the rest of the morning explaining her research and plans. 

"Stick to that duck bloo soup for now." Was malias input.

"Always believed in magic, so, whatever." Was Jess input

'I am surrounded by the coolest of cool cucumbers when its dealing with magic. Family mattrrs...well we all have issues with that...so, yeah...magic is much more fun to deal with.'

"The full moon is in five days, we can meet back here, chain you up, wait till sunrise, celebrate. Me and kira can get some meat from the market. Am i missing anything?"

"School?"  
"Families?"  
"This god awfull hearing thing?"  
"The smell."  
"Omg the smells. Seriously, what is that?"

At Jess question they all look, as if they could identify the smell. Stiles continued to plan how to deal with evetything.

"Okay, albis are you all spent the night at paytons. With how annoying that boss is at the orphsnsge is, they wont want to check. "

The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for the rest of the week.

TWGGTWGG

Five very overwhelming days of finding out the mystery meat is veggies, dropping any sports and getting very odd looks as they drag home tons of chains later

TWGGTWGG

Babette was meandering around the magic clubs diner event when she heard a couple of howls in the distence. "YO, DID ANYONE NOTICE ANY WERES TRYING TO STAY OUT TONIGHT?"

She became worried when everyone denighned her question. "Kirk, you cover the room. Patty, lets go see who these weres are."

She gave a howl and followed the answers to the old abandoned building by the woods. She didnt expect to see the Gilmore there with a bat of all things standing guard.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Stiles." With that, she and mrs patty spent the night calming down noobie werecreatures.

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai and Luke sat in stunned silence as mrs patty and babette finished telling them about magic and how the town was magically constructed and how her son was friends with a werewolf, werecoyote and a kitsune.

"My nephew was bitten and is now a werewolf."  
"My neighbore is an alpha werewolf and the other is a 900 year old Kitsune. With a daughter who just found out about her powers"  
"...."  
"...."

She was startled by Rorys excited squeel as malia made her eyes glow.  
'Well...at least its not drugs...or other things'

TWGGTWGG

Rory was researching lime crazy. Trying to gather as much info and ,ake lists on what dsys they need to watch out for. She hadnt been this excited sense she got one over on Paris at school. 

'Malias eyes were blue...kiras are orange....wonder what Jess are? Bet there still beautifull...'

She blushed, thinking of how pretty Jess wasnt good for her.

TWGGTWGG

Jess was surprised Luke was sticking by them. First it was the bi thing and now werewolf. He had also got all parternal over the smoking and pranks. It was...weird. not the norm. 

'Wonder if they would stick by if they found out i might be transgender or genderfluid. Well. Not about to find out now. Still need a place to stay....still want a family'

TWGGTWGG

Malia was surprised at how quick she was learning all of this. Her parents were...okay. they seemed to be too bothered by their own issues to really care that magic was real. 

She decided to take their route and not worry about them and instead focus on others stuff. Like math. And science. Art. History....'god, im going to fail...'

TWGGTWGG

Payton was panicing. Being this close to her family. Having to lie abblut actually knowing things...'why couldnt time travel be easy.'

She got back to writing in her journel. All coded just in case. 

"Dear Jess, you were totally wrong. Past you is adorable and your house is bitchin'..."

She continued to jott notes and hope that she can share it with her favorite cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Payton is based on nora from the Flash  
> Not a xover


End file.
